


To heaven

by zjuoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: About to Die, M/M, 주의: 사망요소
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjuoo/pseuds/zjuoo
Summary: 말렉/알렉매그매그너스의 죽음과 영원할 그의 알렉산더에 대해서.





	To heaven

 

  

 

by. 무말랭

* * *

 

 

 

조촐한 장례식이었다. 두꺼운 커튼 사이로 조금씩 비집고 들어오는 노을을 등지고서 모두가 화려했던 지난날이 녹슨 때처럼 끼어있는 로프트로 모여들었다. 이 곳이 이렇게 조용해진 것은 처음은 아니었겠으나, 아마도 마지막이 될 것이었다.

월록의 죽음. 이 다섯 글자에 쌓일 추의 개수만큼 그의 무게는 감히 상상할 수 없는 종류의 것이었다. 매그너스 베인, 그 만큼은 영생을 살 것이라고 모두가 장난삼아 이야기 할 정도였으니까. 그의 죽음은 그만큼이나 손에 잡히지 않는 것이었다.

그에게 해줄 말이 많았다고 생각했다. 하지만 누구 하나 쉽게 입을 떼지 못 했다. 노래도, 불빛도, 춤도, 골동품 같았던 그의 반지와 퀘퀘한 냄새가 나는 재료들과 그가 제일 좋아하던 샌들우드 향까지 자취를 감춘 곳에서, 수십 번을 종이에 써내려갔던 철자는 무용지물이었다. 아직 모두에겐 작별이라는 단어가 익숙지 않았다. 그들의 나이도 그랬지만 매그너스, 그 여서.

 

항상 걷어져있던 소매를 채울 생각이 없냐고 묻던 그의 목소리가 떠올랐다. 알렉산더. 그의 시선만큼이나 깊고도 깊은 목소리. 반쯤 벗겨진 손톱의 색을 손동작 하나로 숨길 수 있는 사람은 단 한 사람 앞에서만 무방비해졌다. 부드럽게 흘러내리는 가운의 소매가 드러나고 끝단이 아무렇게나 접힌 소매를 만지작거리면서, 매그너스는 그를 올려다봤다.

“어제 라파엘 만나러 갈 때는 채우고 있었잖아요.”

“그건 재킷을 입고 있었을 때의 얘기지.”

“오늘은 또 어떤 거에 꽂힌 거예요?”

“너의 단정한 모습?”

좀처럼 예상할 수 없는 그의 집념에 순순히 주름 잡힌 셔츠를 끌어내렸더니, 그가 굳이 나서서 단추를 채워주었다. 다리미가 있으면 좋을 텐데. 우리 집엔 그런 거 없잖아. 짧은 수염을 손가락으로 슥슥 쓸던 그는 별 수 없다는 듯이 손가락을 맞부딪쳤다. 눈 깜짝할 사이에 새 옷이 되어 버리는 것이 여전히 어색했다. 그 표정을 놓치지 않고 매그너스는 눈을 접으며 한 바퀴를 둘러보았다. 너를 놀리는 건 이래서 재밌어. 결국 우리는 웃어버렸다.

 

그에게 입혀져 있던 옷은 처음 그를 만났을 때 입고 있었던 것이었다. 매그너스는 꼬리처럼 길게 늘어진 코트를 좋아했었다. 센트럴 파크에 앉아 더운 햇살을 만끽하고 있었을 때도, 그의 팔에는 무릎까지 내려오는 버건디색 코트가 걸려있었다. 덥지 않아요? 목 뒤에 맺힌 땀을 닦으면서 묻자, 그는 엄청난 사실을 알려준다는 듯이 뒤로 돌아 걸으면서 검지를 세웠다.

“그래야 멋있거든.”

“그게 뭐에요.”

“망토는 거치적거리니까. 차선책이었지.”

“그래도 이제 여름이잖아요.”

“괜찮아. 코트에 냉각 마법을 걸면 되니까. 월록의 능력을 무시하면 안 돼.”

선풍기, 에어컨 저리 가라야. 매그너스의 손목의 움직임을 따라 자르르한 소리가 났다. 한밤중에 발리의 파도가 보고 싶다면서 순식간에 데려갔던 어느 해변 근처에서 샀던 팔찌였다. 손으로 직접 만든 것이 훨씬 예쁘다면서 울퉁불퉁하게 깎은 나무 조각들이 색색으로 엮여있던 것을 여러 개 사서는 그 자리에서 팔에 끼워보던 그였다. 사소한 것을 아까워하고 또 마음을 쓰던 매그너스의 표정이 떠올랐다. 다시 발을 맞춰 걸으면서 곁에 오는 그의 팔을 잡아 조심스럽게 손을 잡았다. 바람에 나풀거리는 붉은 색 앞머리가 위로 솟은 볼가를 부드럽게 어루만졌다.

 

가지런히 모인 두 손 위로는 긁힌 자국이 가득한 두 개의 반지가 나란히 끼워져 있었다. 누구는 그곳에 이돔의 흙이 담겨 있다고 했었고, 더러는 소중했던 연인의 머리칼이, 또 다른 이는 그의 영혼의 일부를 숨겨놨을 것이라고 했다. 딱히 궁금하진 않았지만, 알맞은 답을 알게 된 건 사소한 계기에서였다.

크리스마스트리를 만들자면서 이름조차 처음 들어보는 어느 산의 나무를 직접 베어온 적이 있었다. - 물론 불법은 아니었다. 어째서 인지 그의 친구라는 사람의 도움을 받기까지 했었다. - 윌리엄스버그의 선물가게에서 사온 전구를 함께 달면서 서로의 몸에 감았다 풀며 장난이 한창이었다. 그러다 바닥에 내려둔 비둘기 모양의 장식을 피하기 위해 앞으로 고꾸라질 뻔했던 매그너스를 겨우 붙잡아 품에 안게 되었다. 다친다는 것이 생소한 월록에겐 그래도 제법 놀랄만한 일이었는지, 매그너스는 숨만 들이 쉬고 내쉬며 눈을 껌뻑였다.

괜찮아요? 다급한 목소리에 그가 아무렇지 않은 척, 쏟아진 머리를 뒤로 넘기면서 그를 끌어안고 있던 팔을 풀었다. 하지만 그의 손이 허공에서 그대로 멈추었다. 입고 있던 니트 보풀이 반지의 틈 사이에 끼었던 것이었다. 이런. 매그너스가 눈썹 끝을 아래로 휘며 말했다.

하는 수 없이 그는 반지의 윗부분을 열었고 안에서는 오래된 금속 냄새만 희미하게 남아 있었다. 시선을 떼질 못하니 그가 금세 눈치를 채곤 부러 소리나게 뚜껑을 닫았다.

“궁금하면 말을 하지 그랬어, 알렉산더.”

“딱히 궁금하진 않았어요.”

“얼굴에 다 써놓고선 거짓말 하긴.”

길게 늘어진 보풀을 끊어내면서 바닥에 엉킨 전구를 들어올렸다. 마저 하고 불 켜 봐요. 누가 들어도 어색한 목소리를 매그너스는 못 들은 척 해주었다. 솔직한 게 매력이지. 하지만 그의 속삭임은 모두가 들을 수 있을 정도였다.

 

조심스럽게 손을 들어 그의 흘러내린 머리칼을 정리해주었다. 언제나 마법으로 감추던 머리도 만지는 대로 이렇게 쉽게 넘겨진다는 게, 아직도 어색하기만 했다. 위로 세운 머리는 항상 윤기가 흘렀다. 허벅지를 베고 누워서 마법서를 읽고 있는 그의 머리를 손으로 건드려보기도 하고 조금 짧은 옆머리를 엄지로 문질러보기도 했다.

“간지러워, 알렉산더.”

“머리도 마법으로 자르는 거예요?”

“오, 정말 너는 귀여운 질문만 골라서 한단 말이지.”

“그래도 시간이 제법 흘렀는데 당신 머리 길이가 똑같잖아요.”

“네가 모르는 사이에 월록 전용 미용실에 예약을 해두곤 하지. 우린 항상 완벽을 추구하거든.”

“월록 전용, 이요?”

“푸흡.”

“지금 나 놀린 거 맞죠.”

매그너스가 쥐고 있던 책이 점점 아래로 내려가서 결국엔 그의 얼굴을 온통 뒤덮고 말았다. 그가 웃는 모습을 따라 바르르 떨리던 커버를 들어올리려고 하니, 매그너스는 필사적으로 버텼다. 나 지금 울고 있단 말이야. 물론 이 목소리도 웃음에 반쯤 묻혀있었다. 괜히 허벅지를 털어봤지만 그의 웃음은 쉬이 멈추질 않았다. 나중에 가서야 그가 직접 머리를 잘라 다듬기도 한다는 걸 알게 되었다. 손으로 하는 걸 좋아하던 그에게 끊임이 없던 시간은 그렇게 사용되기도 했다.

 

두 자리의 숫자 뒤의 0은 무한함을 의미했다. 하나의 언어 대신 주변 사람들만 쓰는 말을 할 수 있게 되고, 돈을 지불하고서야 할 수 있던 일을 능숙하게 직접 해낼 수 있으며, 시대가 지나도 오래된 것을 좋아할 수 있는, 남겨짐에 태연함마저 가질 수 있는 시간. 매그너스는 그런 영원함 속에서 홀로 살아남았었다. 하지만 영원도 결국은 흘러가는 시간이었다. 아주 느리게 시간을 먹고 있어서 남들이 몰랐을 뿐이었다. 차마 닿지 못할 주름 하나 없는 말간 얼굴을 보면서, 그곳에 멈춰있는 시간을 떠올렸다. 열여덟. 그것만큼은 영원히 변하지 않을 것이었다.

그의 오래된 사진첩을 보면서 문득 그런 생각을 떠올렸었다. 나이 때문에 곤란한 적이 있진 않았을까 하고. 그러자 그는 손사래를 쳤다. 어디 한 두 번이었겠어? 위조 신분증을 만든 적도 있다니까. 찰랑이는 와인을 흔들면서 그가 다가왔다. 올려다보는 그의 눈빛에는 장난기가 가득 담겨 있었다. 차마 수염이 없는 얼굴이 궁금하다는 말은 꺼내지 못했다.

 

그의 이마 위로 짧은 키스를 남기고 마지막으로 입술 위에 가볍게 가져다 대었다. 조금은 붉었던 입술이라 따뜻할 거라고 생각했는데, 차갑고 단단했다. 부디 닿았던 온기를 그가 가져갈 수 있었으면 했다. 처음이자 마지막일 것을.

그는 한 번도 포옹 이상으로 다가온 적이 없었다. 그는 선을 잘 알고 있었다. 그래서 두 팔 가득 등과 허리를 안아오는 손에 힘을 주는 것으로 대신했다. 그것만으로도 그의 감정은 충분히 전할 수 있었으니까. 기나긴 시간 속에서도 그는 진심을 그의 품속에 고스란히 담고 있었다. 그것에 닿을 수 있는 것만으로도 지나친 특권이라고 생각했다. 이제 그 주인에게 돌아갈 때가 된 것일 뿐이었다.

그의 이름 말고는 내뱉을 수 있는 게 없을 것 같아서 구겨지지 않도록 넣어둔 작은 편지를 대신 재킷 안에서 꺼냈다. 그의 손아래에 조심스럽게 끼워 넣고서 마지막으로 부를 수 있는 단어를 토해냈다. 매그너스. 매그너스 베인. 부디 행복해야 해요. 당신은 그럴 자격이 있는 사람이니까. 그의 얼굴에 띄워져있는 웃음을 대답으로 생각했다.

뒤로 물러나 자리를 찾아 앉았다. 힘겹게 용기를 낸 이들이 그에게 다가가 비밀스러운 진심을 속삭였다. 끝끝내 멀리서 지켜보던 이들은 그렇게 그를 보냈다. 차마 비난할 수 없었다. 그들에게 매그너스는 한 순간에 과거로 치부할 수 있는 남자가 아니었다.

 

자리는 인스티튜드 근처에 마련이 되었다. 깊게 파인 구덩이 안으로 단촐한 상자가 내려갔고 그 위로 수수한 꽃송이가 떨어졌다. 삽 위로 담긴 흙이 떨어져 깊은 흔적을 조금씩 매웠다. 원래 있던 자리 마냥 판판해진 땅 위를 내려다보았다. 몇 백 년의 시간이 그렇게 사라졌다. 혼란스러웠던 시기도, 슬프고 기뻤던 순간도, 잊고 싶었지만 끌어안아야만 했던, 그렇게 삼켜진 시간도. 그가 그랬던 것처럼 모두 흘려보내야 했다. 잊었어도 언젠가 떠오른다면 웃을 수 있도록. 그게 매그너스의 방식이었고 그에게 해줄 수 있는 최선이었다.

 

모두의 월록이자, 단 한사람을 위했던 월록. 매그너스 베인은 그렇게 죽었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_알렉산더, 그의 죽음은 모두의 축복 속에 막을 내렸어요. 죽음이 축복이라니. 참 아이러니하죠. 아닌 척 했지만, 그를 부러워하는 사람들도 있었어요. 긴긴 삶이 드디어 끝나는 거니까요. 먼저 떠나보내는 삶에 다들 지쳐있었어요. 그렇다고 스스로 끊을 수도 없는 운명이었죠. 어려운 삶이었을 것 같아요. 그렇게 짐작할 뿐이죠. 매그너스도 그랬을지는 모르겠어요._

_짧은 순간 당신으로 살면서 난 매그너스에 대해 조금씩 알게 되었어요. 비단 그의 취향뿐만 아니라 그 자체를요. 외로운 사람이었지만 행복한 사람이기도 했어요. 당신이 없어서 혼자였지만, 당신으로 인해서 혼자여도 괜찮았으니까요. 어느 순간 그걸 눈치 챘다는 걸 그도 알고 있었어요. 하지만 약해진 그의 마음과 내가 부정했어요. 그만큼 그는 절박했고 나는 그의 인생의 일부가 되었으니까요._

_그렇지만 이제 돌려줄 때가 된 것 같아요. 당신과 닮았다는 이유로 내가 우연히 가지게 된 이 순간을. 전부터 당신의 것이었으니까요. 혹여 기분이 상했다면 용서해주길 바래요. 그만큼 소중하다는 걸 누구보다 잘 알게 되었으니까요._

_비록 당신의 얼굴과 이름만 알고 있지만, 난 그 누구보다도 당신을 가깝게 생각하게 될 것 같아요. 매그너스의 알렉산더와, 당신으로서 내가 느낀 알렉산더 라이트우드를요._

_부디 이 편지가 잘 도착했으면 좋겠네요. 그가 꼭 건네줄 거라 믿으니까요. 당신만을 기다리던 그를 꽉 안아주세요, 영원히._

_마리아 라이트우드와 진 라이트우드의 아들,_

_체스먼 알렉산더 라이트우드_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 노트를 적는다는 걸 깜빡했네요;   
> 쓰면서 설명을 최대한 아꼈기 때문에 조금만 더 말을 붙여볼게요!   
> 말렉 두 사람은 자연스레 멀어져 알렉은 결혼을 했고 시간이 흘러 그의 손자인 체스먼이 태어나는데 알렉과 닮은 모습에 미들네임은 알렉산더. 그리고 매그너스에게 흔치 않는, 치매와 비슷한 증상이 나타났고 그게 심해질 즈음 체스먼이 처음 알렉과 만난 나이가 되죠. 외모도 닮아서 매그너스가 체스먼을 알렉으로 착각하고 두 사람이 가까워 진다는 설정이었습니다(...) 설정만 한보따리...  
> 아무튼 마지막 편지글까지는 조금 긴가민가 할 수 있게 최소한의 빵부스러기만 뿌려놓고 쓴다고 썼는데 역시나 어렵네요ㅠㅠ  
> 매그의 죽음을 썼지만서두 말렉은 홀리 헤븐에서 행복할 거에여 언엔딩 해피니스~
> 
> 그리고 인사가 늦었지만 항상 읽어주셔서 감사합니다!


End file.
